Let Go
by delightfulenchantment001
Summary: "His angelic laughter rang through the air as he stared at the red head adoringly. A smile played at his lips as he listened carefully to the beautiful girl's words, absolutely enraptured. Why couldn't he look at me like that?"


**Yeah, so this is just a pointless oneshot. Emphasis on POINTLESS! I have no idea why I even wrote this, I was looking for inspiration on the next chaper of THWWTHW and this was born. I really don't care if you hate this or not, because it really has no point. I was really bored. For people who are reading my other story, I AM SORRY! I will put up chapter 4 eventually, I'm still working on it. I know it's been like 4, 5 months but I'll give you a full explanation when I post the chapter. In the meantime.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it. I only own the girl narrating the story and Eric. :)**

* * *

><p>"Just let it go" the voice was soft and soothing, yet it tore my heart in two.<p>

My eyes drifted over to him, the reason why the sadness that penetrated my heart would not leave.

"I can't" my voice cracked as the tears that I was desperately trying to hold back, threatened to overflow.

"You're just going to hurt yourself more if you continue this. He's not into you like that" I looked into his eyes, those beautiful cerulean eyes were the only things keeping me alive through this treacherous heartbreak. He was the only one keeping me from falling into serious depression.

I hated what I had become. The strong independent woman that I had started out as transformed into a pathetic girly girl who was desperate for her crush to notice her. It disgusted me, but I couldn't do anything about it.

My teeth captured my lip as my eyes drifted over to the raven haired boy once more. His angelic laughter rang through the air as he stared at the red head adoringly. A smile played at his lips as he listened carefully to the beautiful girl's words, absolutely enraptured.

A white hot feeling pierced my heart as I took in the absolute love he felt for the ginger. The longing for the same stare to be directed at me took over my entire body. The tears became so strong that I had to slam my eyes shut to keep them from falling. Silent sobs shook my body. It was when I felt a comforting arm drape around my shoulder, that I allowed myself to release my waterfall of tears.

"Why... couldn't…it…be…me?" My voice sounded broken and fragile, a reminder of how pathetic I had become in just a few weeks. And all because of some stupid boy!

"Sh, it'll be ok, you'll be okay." My face buried itself into my best friend's neck, desperate for some comfort, wanting the horrible feeling of heartbreak to disappear.

I could never be the girl he wanted, Lily was just perfect. She was gorgeous with her beautiful auburn locks cascading down her back gracefully, her vivid emerald eyes always sparkling, and a figure most girls would die for. It was also a well known fact that she was intelligent, probably the best in the year apart from James, Sirius, and Remus. All the teachers completely adored her. Heck, everyone adored her! She had the infamous marauders right at her fingertips and everyone wants to be her friend. What annoys me is that I can't hate her. We aren't exactly friends, but we have talked on occasion and she was so nice! She is so perfect!

And I'm not even close to that standard. My head supports plain black wavy hair that wouldn't behave on my best day, dark skin that limited my clothing because it so easily clashed with most colors, dull eyes that were the most boring shade of grey you have ever seen, and so many more. My grades aren't that bad, but not very impressive either. I'm also invisible, not very popular and only have a few close friends. Not even close to the level of perfection Lily upholds.

So even if seeing James with Lily tears my heart in two, I would try to accept it. I love James enough to let him go and if Lily makes him happy, then I would let them be together.

It was a few minutes before I could find the strength to stop sobbing. My arms gathered up some strength to push Eric away. He looked at me worriedly and I gave him a tentative smile.

"I'll be okay Eric, just give me a minute." He nodded but the look of concern didn't disappear.

But she better watch out because she has only one chance. The first time she messes up, the first time she breaks his heart, I will make my move. And when I do, I'll make sure Lily will regret that mistake for the rest of her life, because there is no way she would be getting James back.

Slowly, my feet found the path out of the common room and with one last glance at the raven haired boy and his love; I made my way out of the room and out of his life.

So watch out Lily Evans, first strike and you're out!

* * *

><p><strong>See, doesn't have a point to it. <strong>

**If any of you are confused, then read below:**

**Ok, so basically this girl has been in love with James Potter for 7 years (since first year of Hogwarts) and is completely heartbroken when she finds out James and Lily are dating. Eric is her best friend who IS A GUY. Ok, don't mistake him for a girl just because he's comforting her. I kind of wanted to hint that Eric has a big crush on the narrator but I don't think I did a very good job. Anyway,**

**REVIEW! (Even if you hated it)**


End file.
